Navidad en privado
by vivaelanime
Summary: Harry quiere pasar la navidad con su novio, por lo que deja que sus padres la pasen juntos y en privado como hace mucho no lo han hecho, ¿lo conseguirán? ¿Se lo pasaran bien? Si lo quieres descubrir entra y lee.


One shot regalo de navidad para Majo-san

Pareja: James Potter x Severus Snape

Resumen: Harry quiere pasar la navidad con su novio, por lo que deja que sus padres la pasen juntos y en privado como hace mucho no lo han hecho, ¿lo conseguirán? ¿Se lo pasaran bien? Si lo quieres descubrir entra y lee.

Categoría: Romántico

Advertencias: Mpreg, Lemon

**Navidad en privado**

-Entonces ¿No vas a celebrar la comida de navidad con tus padres? –Preguntó Ron a su amigo ojiverde, estando en la habitación de éste en la Mansión Potter.

-No, les dejare que la pasen juntos, hace mucho que no tienen un día entero para ellos –contestó Harry a la vez que leía un libro.

-Harry, hay una cosa que no acabo de comprender y eso que llevo mucho tiempo siendo tu amiga –dijo Hermione, y en cuanto el moreno le presto atención continuo- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos verdes? Tus padres no los tienen de ese color.

-Genética, por la abuela de mi Pa', que tenía los ojos verdes y al parecer ese color ha pasado a mí –explicó el morocho.

-Bueno dejando lo de los ojos, ¿Con quien vas pasar el día de Navidad si no es con tus padres? –Preguntó Neville.

Harry al principio no contestó sólo puso una sonrisa misteriosa durante unos segundos para al momento contestar.

-Pues tengo pensado llevar a mi rubio a París, ya que es su deseo ir a ahí y yo se lo voy a cumplir –dijo sonriendo radiante.

-Eso es muy bonito Harry –dijo Hermione- a mí Pansy me va a llevar a su casa para presentarme a sus padres, y yo igual con los míos.

-Theo me va a presentar a sus padres, después de haberle pedido mi mano en matrimonio a mi abuela –dijo Neville con una sonrisa

-Blay y yo vamos a pasar las Navidades con mi familia en la Madriguera –dijo Ron con ilusión.

Ahí los chicos hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Mientras los muchachos estaban en la habitación principal, los señores de la casa estaban en el despacho de James Potter, estaba este esperando que llegara su esposo de Hogwarts, quien ya llevaba retraso y le estaba preocupando.

-Dibby ven aquí –dijo James para que apareciera un elfo domestico.

-El señor llamo a Dibby, y Dibby esta aquí para servirle –dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

-Dibby dile a mi hijo que me voy a buscar a su Pa' a Hogwarts –dijo James entrando en la chimenea sin decir nada más.

En Hogwarts, en las habitaciones del profesor Snape de Potter, estaba Severus sentado en la cama con la mirada fija en un pergamino que le llego de San Mungo con los resultados de una prueba que se había hecho por encontrase mal algunos días.

Tan ensimismado estaba mirando lo que ponía en el pergamino que no se dio cuenta que por la chimenea de la habitación llegó su marido y se acerco a él por detrás pudiendo leer lo que ponía en el pergamino.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé, es estupendo –dijo el marido besándole la nuca y abrazándole por la cintura y viendo que Severus no reaccionaba- Sev ¿no quieres tener otro hijo? –Preguntó el marido.

-No es eso James, pero creía que tú no lo querrías –contestó Severus contento de que su marido aceptara al bebito que crecía dentro de él.

-No digas tonterías Severus, todo bebé es bien recibido en esta familia –dijo James dándole la vuelta para mirarse a los ojos- ahora vamos a casa a preparar la casa para nosotros dos solos.

-¿Y Harry? –preguntó el moreno.

-Va a llevar a Draco a París y nos dejan todo el día para nosotros –dijo con una sonrisa James planeando lo que podrían hacer hoy.

Cuando la pareja llegó a casa el elfo doméstico les informó de que su hijo ya se había ido y les había dejado un regalo en su despacho.

Fueron al despacho y encontraron una pequeña caja. En cuanto la abrieron encontraron un retrato de ellos cuando eran jóvenes, enmarcado con un bonito marco.

-Es muy bonito – dijo Severus cogiéndolo y con alguna lágrima traicionera que se le escapaba.

-No llores Sev, se supone que tendría que hacerte feliz no llorar –dijo James quitándole las lágrimas con sus labios.

-Pero si lloro de felicidad –contestó Severus- vamos a colocarlos –dijo cogiendo la varita y colgando el cuadro encima de la chimenea- Queda bien ahí ¿Verdad?

-Si, ahora vamos a prepararnos para comer después te daré mi regalo –dijo pícaro James.

Los dos se fueron a su dormitorio y se arreglaron para celebrar la navidad en conjunto. Severus llevaba un traje negro con una túnica morada oscura que le hacía resaltar su palidez, en cambio James llevaba un traje verde oscuro con una túnica roja que le quedaba de muerte.

La comida fue deliciosa con algún que otro coqueteo y manoseo por parte de los señores de la mansión. La cena consistía pavo asado, con patatas, y de postre pastel de calabaza el favorito de Severus.

Al terminar la cena se fueron al salón a tomar algo, bueno James porque Severus en su estado no podía beber, estuvieron hablando y coqueteando más, pero antes de que bebieran más.

-James, ¿cuál es mi regalo? –dijo haciendo que su marido dejara de tomar.

-Sev, tu regalo es que voy a hacerte el amor –dijo James ya un poco pasado de copas pero sin llegar a lo borracho.

Severus ante lo dicho por su marido se río, pero sabía que ese iba a ser su regalo y no le importaba para nada.

En menos de lo que se dice quidditch ya habían llegado a la habitación principal y James andaba quitándole la ropa a su esposo empezando por la túnica de gala que se había puesto para la ocasión, la misma acción estaba realizando Severus con su marido, hasta que los dos se quedaron como vinieron al mundo, es decir, en pelotas.

James se posicionó encima de su esposo repartiendo besos desde el vientre hasta la clavícula, sacando gemidos de placer del moreno, y es que, a la vez que le besaba le estaba masturbando el miembro al pobre de Severus que estaba a punto del climax.

Y así se lo hizo saber a su marido.

-James si sigues así voy a correrme, y sabes que me gusta correrme junto a ti mientras tú estás dentro de mí–le dijo Severus.

A lo que James no tardó en hacer caso, e introdujo tres de sus dedos en la boca de su esposo para que los empezara a chupar, para que les sirviera de lubricante y no le causara dolor al moreno.

En cuanto los dedos estuvieron listos, James los quitó de la boca de Severus y empezó metiendo uno en la entrada de éste moviéndolo en círculos para agrandar la entrada, sacando gemidos de dolor que pronto fueron sustituidos por gemidos de placer, eso le indicó a James que metiera los demás dedos y repitiera la acción hasta que la entrada de Severus estuviera lo suficiente dilatada para que James ingresara en su interior sin producirle ningún daño.

-Estoy listo –dijo Severus entre gemidos de placer para que el castaño se posicionara en su interior, James sólo asintió y se preparó posicionando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Severus, esperando el movimiento de cabeza que le indicara que entrara de una vez, que no tardó en llegar- Entra.

A James no se lo tuvo que repetir para que entrara de una vez y producirle menos dolor. Una vez estuvo dentro se quedó quieto para que el moreno se acostumbrara.

-Ya te puedes mover –dijo Severus para que James se empezara a moverse.

Así, no tardó en comenzar un baile de embestidas y gemidos, que se escuchaba por toda la casa, suerte que solamente estaban ellos dos. Los te amo, no faltaron en ese baile de amor que estaban llevando acabo los señores Potter.

Las embestidas cada vez eran más fuertes, llegando al punto clave de Severus, ese lugar que le hacía gritar de placer e incluso dejar marcas en la espalda de James por la presión del placer.

Estaban a punto de llegar al final y así se lo hizo saber el moreno.

-James me vengo

-Aguanta un poco y nos venimos juntos –contestó éste.

No tardaron en venirse juntos mientras los dos pronunciaban a la vez un "Te amo" para al momento caer rendidos por Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue James, quien se quedó mirando fijamente a su esposo mientras dormía, dando gracias a Merlín por estar con una persona tan maravillosa.

Severus no tardó mucho en despertar y darle un beso a su marido.

-Feliz Navidad, James –dijo después del beso.

-Feliz Navidad, amor –contestó éste con otro beso.

Y así empezaron de nuevo otro baile de pasión para celebrar de nuevo la Navidad.

Fin.


End file.
